


Prom dance

by lowkey_boke



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, prom dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Hey,this is my first Karmagisa fanfic so I hope you liked it :)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 48





	Prom dance

“Hey Nagisa” the red haired boy said stopping him.

“hi” 

“huh...c-can I ask you something?” Karma inquired awkwardly.

“What’s it?” Nagisa asked, a little nervous about how his friend had blushed.

“A… A friend had invited me to the prom dance of his school tomorrow night, I need to bring a partner” the taller boy explained.

“But I couldn't convince any girl to come with me” he lied. In truth he hadn’t asked anyone. 

Nagisa’s eyes widen understanding what Karma was asking for.

“Do you want me to go with you?” he inquired

“yes” 

“As a girl?” he continued. The other boy nodded.

Nagisa hesitated for a moment.

“O-okay” he finally answered.

“Great, thank you” Karma said tapping his shoulder and heading in another direction.

\-----

There were about two hours left before the time that Karma had told him he’ll go for him arrived. 

The blue haired boy went upstairs to get dressed, luckily his mother won’t be home that night. He hesitated about what to wear, then he found a dark blue dress that his mother had bought him a while ago and decided that it was adequate. Once he was dressed he looked himself on the mirror, all this felt really awkward, at least no one but Karma would see him dressed that way. 

He groomed his medium-length blue hair and then waited after someone knocked the door. After going down the stairs he opened the door without raising his gaze from the floor ,embarrassed.

Karma was standing there, and his face lit up when he saw the other boy in that dress and with those ribbons in his hair.

“Hey, you look beautiful” Karma said, it sounded a bit as a joke but actually he meant it.

Nagisa raised his head to reply but his words stuck when he saw his friend, he was wearing a black suit that fit him perfectly, he looked stunning. 

The smaller boy kept looking at him for a few seconds as his face heated and blushed, but when he realized this he nervously lowered his gaze again, while Karma let go a soft chuckle. 

“Let’s go” he commanded, so both made their way to the place, it wasn’t far so they went walking, talking casually about some ideas Karma had for killing Koro-sensei.

The party had already started went they arrived. It was a normal prom dance, music playing, girls chating in a corner, some people dancing, a bunch of guys drinking…

While Nagisa looked around a black haired boy approached.

“Hi Karma” he greeted.

“Hi” . Nagisa guessed, correctly, that this would be the friend who had invited him.

“Hey you must be the girl Karma talk so much about, Nagisa, right?” he said turning to face me. 

_ The girl Karma talk so much about? _ he wondered,  _ I guess he just wanted to show off of having a girlfriend or something, although that kind of things are not really like Karma.  _

“Uh Yes, nice to meet you” he then hurried to say giving him a smile.

“I’m Akiyama, nice to meet you too” he replied politely.

“Hey pal I’m gonna look for Mira, see ya later” he then said to Karma excusing himself

“Sure” 

“He is the son of a friend of my father, he is not a nice guy but maybe too weak, he would be really easy to kill” the red haired man explained.

“When you meet someone you think of if it would be easy to kill or not?” Nagisa inquired.

“Yeah, and how would I kill him” Karma answered adopting a grim look.

The other boy shuddered and then asked the first question that came to his mind.

“And how would you kill  _ me _ ?” 

“I would never kill you” he responded smiling. Nagisa smiled back. This answer made him feel comfort and warmth, maybe safeness? no, it wasn’t that, it was something he hadn’t felt before, although he didn’t know what.

  
  


The next hour Nagisa spent drinking some punch and talking with Karma who didn’t leave his side at any moment, some boys came and greeted him, started a brief conversation with him and then left, others stopped to whistle at Nagisa but ran away when Karma threatened them.

At a moment the group of guys that had been drinking before approached to Karma.

“Hey, you” the one that seemed the lider yelled.

“Oh, you again, didn't you have enough?” Karma said smugly.  _ They for sure had had a fight _ Nagisa thought, this didn’t surprised him, though.

“You brat don’t begin thinking you have win us for having a lucky day” the same guy continued, there were five others besides him.

“Karma--” Nagisa was about to say something but was cut off.

“Oh is this your girlfriend? she’s too beautiful for you” the quite big boy said stepping towards Nagisa from behind while he looked around scaredly to the six boys looking at him. But Karma quickly took him by the waist, pulling him out of the circle of people around him.

“If you touch hi-her I swear you I kill you” he said angrily with fire in his eyes.

“This is not over you hear me” the guy said before leaving.

“Jerk” Karma muttered.

“Yes..” 

It took Nagisa a few seconds to notice that Karma was still holding him by the waist and when they did so he quickly stepped away nervously.

In the next couple minutes none of them said anything, before Karma broke the awkward silence.

“Hey, wanna go outside? it’s too noisy here” he suggested. 

“Sure” Nagisa agreed.

They went through the people until they reached the door. Karma led the way to behind the building, it was obvious that he knew the place, Nagisa just followed his friend, they arrived to where supposedly they were going, it was clearly the typical place where people took their couples, it could be deduced by all the names engraved in the trees and the only bench where Karma sat, then the other boy sat besides him.

_ Why are we here?  _ Nagisa wondered  _ there is no one in this place, I thought what he wanted was to show off in front of his friends, that’s why I came, right? _

“You know” The red haired man started being the one again to break the silence.

“I believe I prefer the moon this way”

“Maybe. Each time I look at it it reminds me to our mission” Nagisa responded

“Yes, to me too”

\-----

Nagisa's pov

“Hey, I’m going for some drinks, wait for me here” Karma said standing up

“alright” I answered looking at him as he walked away. It was so peaceful there, so silent. It would only take to Karma a few minutes--

“Hey cutie, you are Karma’s girl aren’t you?”.  _ Oh no, the guys from before _ . 

“Yes” I responder keeping calm, it was a little weird to call myself ‘Karma’s girl’ but I didn’t give it importance in that moment.

“Well, not anymore, you are now mine” the boy said standing me rawly. He was obviously drunk.

“Let go of me” I yelled trying to break free of the hand gripping my arm.

The older guy pushed me to the floor and I fell down.

“Don’t talk to me that way” he yelled kicking me and I twitched in the floor.

“Now, are you gonna do what I say?” He replied lifting me up offhandedly.

But I punched him quickly breaking free and making the man’s nose bleed. I wasn’t a normal student, I was from 3-E, I had been trained, although a melee combat was very different from an assassination. I couldn’t run anywhere, I was surrounded, I managed to skip some of the guys but they were more and quite bigger and stronger. 

The lider gripped me from behind tightly not letting me move,  _ this is the last time I dress as a girl _ I thought.

“I won’t let you go, not until we have had some fun” he whispered in my ear. But in that moment I saw him.

“Karma!” I yelled watching my partner running to me.

He easily knocked down each of the boys that went to him, the only one left was the one that was still holding me. When Karma got close enough I could see the fury on his eyes. It didn't take long to him to set me free and to put the boy to the ground. 

“You jerk!” Karma yelled grabbing him by the neck.

“I told you I would kill you if you touched her, and I don't break my promises” he said sharply, with those deathly eyes of him. 

He tighten the grip of his hands choking the boy.

“Karma… that’s enough” I said touching his shoulder, It had been difficult for me to get up but I knew that if I didn’t stop him he was really going to kill him.

He stood up as I said so and looked at me, he had calmed down.

“Are you okay” he asked me 

“Y-yes, thank you” I answered.

“Come on, let’s take our jackets and get out of here” Karma ordered taking me by the wrist and walking inside.

“Karma, there is no need to be upset” I said as softly as I could.

“They hurted you” he replied turning my arm to show the marks.

“But I’m okay, thanks to you” I responded.

But Karma didn’t say anything to that.

Suddenly a slow song started playing, I turned my head to see the couples starting to dance.

“Karma” I stopped him

“Would you dance with me?” I asked impulsively, regretting it just as the words came out.

Karma turned, but his expression was different than the one I expected, he was smiling.

“Okay” he answered with a nod. I smiled back and blushed a little.

He put his hands gently on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

We stepped to the dance floor and he tighten his arms until our bodies couldn’t get any closer. 

I felt my face heating as he did so, I honestly was a little confused but I liked this feeling so much I didn’t care. 

I thoughtlessly rested my head on his chest as we danced and only when the song was coming to its end I raised my head to see Karma looking tenderly at me. It impressed me how much those eyes could change with his mood. 

I kept looking him in the eyes and before I could notice I felt his lips pressing against mines. 

My entire body heated and I couldn’t do anything but kiss him back.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds without saying anything, just smiling. 

That had had been my first kiss so too much emotions were running through me, but I couldn’t think in anything but in how much I wanted to kiss him again, so I awkwardly leaned and he kissed me once more. 

After all, that was a night I will never forget.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey,this is my first Karmagisa fanfic so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
